Rozdział 1 ,,Ciemność, wojna i nadzieja’’
Parę stuleci przed powstaniem naszego świata istniała przepiękna kraina podzielona na królestwa. Pierwsze królestwo, położone na wschodzie nosiło miano Królestwa Wiatru. Obfitowało w piękne góry, skaliste wzgórza i ogromne jaskinie. Mieszkańcy tego królestwa potrafili panować nad nim (jak zresztą każdy mieszkaniec danego królestwa). Często byli dobrymi strategami i mędrcami. Dokładnie nad nim rozciągało się Królestwo Piorunów. Energiczni mieszkańcy często zadziwiali szybkością. Nieco dalej, na północy leżało Królestwo Wody. Miało piękne rzeki, jeziora, morza i oceany. Zimą można było zobaczyć odbijające się w tafli światło słońca. Miało się wtedy wrażenie, że przeszywa ciało i duszę. Osadnicy często Królestwa byli pełnymi życia rzemieślnikami. Po przeciwnej stronie, na południu, leżało Królestwo Ognia. Słońce świeciło tam najgoręcej ze wszystkich krain. Różne wulkany i rzeki lawy nie przeszkodziły w osadzaniu się. Ten lud obfitował w celnych łuczników. Przenieśmy się teraz na zachód. Położone w tej części Królestwo Ziemi zachwyca wspaniałymi, barwnymi lasami, łąkami a nawet dżungami. Najczęściej spotykane cechy w tej krainie to śmiałość i mężność. Ci ludzie wiedzieli jak ucztować i świętować. Teraz przeniosę was w centrum krainy. Przerażające samą myślą Królestwo Ciemności owocne było w nienawiść i zdradę. Ludzie zamieszkujący tą krainę byli zamkniętymi w sobie łotrami. Główną siedzibą władz krainy była uniesiona nad królestwami góra zwana Shāndì Gōngpíng. Z niej wydobywała się życiodajna woda, której zaledwie kieliszek wytwarzał się co 100 lat (dla porównania: mieszkańcy mierzyli lata tak, jak my dziś, choć nie nazywali dni). Władcy spotykali się tam co trzy noce, aby omówić sytuacje polityczne oraz ważne dla krainy sprawy. Pewnej jesiennej nocy władca Królestwa Wiatru, Feisu, Miał sen… Całą krainę ogarnął mrok… Ludzie chorowali na różne choroby, zwierzęta umierały, panowała susza… Był w śród nich, czuł to, co oni czują. Nagle usłyszał głos dochodzący jakby znikąd wołający go po imieniu. Zadziwiony odpowiedział: -Kto tu zawitał? Czy to nie ty…- urwał, kiedy na jego rękach pojawiły się dwie dziewczynki, bliźniaczki. Jedna ruda z bursztynowymi oczami, a druga z czarnymi włosami i brązowymi oczami. Tylko te dwa elementy pozwalały na odróżnienie ich z wyglądu. Głos ciągnął dalej: ,,Śmierć, śmierć w powietrzu się czai, kraina obumiera przez jednego człowieka. Człowieka o chęci władzy. Wojna, wojna wisi w powietrzu, wojna wielka cię czeka. Reszta krain,co po jednej stronie stoi, nie pokona mroku, co czeka na każdym kroku. Nadzieja, nadzieja w powietrzu się ogrzewa. Dwie dziewczyny, co na rękach nosisz... To one, te, co uratują krainę. Moce mają inne, potężniejsze, nieznane nikomu.’’ Głos ucichł. Sen się skończył. Władca zszokowany zapisał sen, póki pamiętał wszystko, w starannie obszytej skórą niedźwiedzia księdze. Trzy dni później odbyło się zebranie. Piękna salę prześwitywały złote promienie słońca. Ptaki radosnym śpiewem witały każdego z urzędników. Tylko jednego potraktowały oschle. Był to król Królestwa Ciemności. Nosił imię Huànxiàng. Ubrany w czarny, długi płaszcz przemierzał korytarze w poszukiwaniu Sali Głównej. Doszedłszy do drzwi całą swoją siłą pchnął je na bok. W Sali byli już wszyscy. Władca dumnie zajął swoje miejsce, po czym zaczął patrzeć na innych wilczym wzrokiem. Posiedzenie rozpoczął Danko To Shita, władca Królestwa Ziemi. -Dostatek, ku uciesze mego ludu, panuje choć pragnę prosić o trochę więcej wody. Ostatnio mamy coraz więcej ludzi. -Dobrze. Dostaniecie więcej wody, kiedy będziecie dawać nam cztery skrzynie owoców więcej – odpowiedział Mairudo, władca Królestwa Wody. Podczas negocjacji Huànxiàng wyrwał nagle. -Moja oferta jest teraz.... Bardziej istotna niż inne- zakpił.- Odmów nie przyjmuję! -Więc co to za oferta, drogi bracie?- wypytywał Danko. -Jak wiecie, mam dość duże królestwo– ciągnął dalej Huànxiàng. -Moi ludzie są tym zachwyceni… -I co w związku z tym?- wtrącił król Ognia, Honō, który wcześniej nie pisnął ani słowa. -Chcę…Jakby to ująć… Otrzymać wasze ziemie po dobroci. Jak już powiedziałem, nie spotkam się z odmową!– powiedziawszy ostatnie słowo walnął pięścią w stół. Pozostali zaczęli drwić z władcy. Wszyscy, oprócz Feisu. Ten myślał o śnie który miał trzy dni wcześniej. Huànxiàng zdenerwowany krzyknął na całą salę znowu waląc w stół, lecz tym razem mocniej. -Chcecie mieć wojnę? To będziecie ją mieli! Po czym wyszedł z sali tupiąc nogami jak olbrzym i trzaskając drzwiami. Żaden władca, oprócz króla Wiatru nie brał tego na poważnie i wszyscy dalej negocjowali. Jednakże siedem dni później wokół Shāndì Gōngpíng pojawiła się armia Cienia. Wojownicy ubrani w najlepsze zbroje nie dawali szans na ucieczkę. Strach ogarnął królów. -Trąbcie na alarm!- zawołał jeden z urzędników. Panika ogarnęła wszystkich. W powietrzu unosił się zapach krwawej bitwy której nie sposób było uniknąć. Wraz z dźwiękiem trąb, rozległ się dźwięk mieczy uderzających o tarcze. Rozpoczęła się bitwa. Wojownikom Cienia udało się wyważyć wrota. Wbiegali do sal i mordowali wszystkich, których spotkali na swojej drodze. Feisu ,które wyrwał hałas wyrwał z zamyślenia, zmartwił się o swoją pięcioletnią córkę, Zhìhuì. Niestrudzenie biegł po głównym korytarzu. Zobaczywszy drzwi do jej pokoju, przyśpieszył. Chwyciwszy klamkę obejrzał się dokładnie, czy nikt go nie śledzi. Z różnych pięter dobiegały krzyki, szczęl mieczy i płacz. Powietrze nasączone było wonią krwi, krwi niewinnych ludzi. Na korytarz wyciągano ciała. Niektóre tak pocięte, że nie można było rozpoznać kto kiedyś je zajmował. Władca odetchnął z ulgą gdy zobaczył, że dziewczynka bawi się w swoim łóżku i nic jej nie jest. Zamknął szczelnie drzwi, żeby zyskać choć odrobinę czasu. Po czym zaczął : -Moja córeczko, tu nie jest bezpiecznie. Muszę cię z stąd zabrać. Dziewczynka wtuliła w czarny płaszcz ojca, śmiertelnie przerażona jękami i zgrzytami. Król odciągnął ją trochę sięgając do jednej z cegieł obszernego kominka. Dotknięta przesunęła się, a ich oczom ukazało się przejście. -Posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie… Idąc tym tunelem dojdziesz do jednej z wiosek naszego królestwa. Tam wypytuj o Jaskrę. Ona da ci schronienie. Weź to ze sobą. Podał jej biały płaszcz z futrem przy kapturze oraz księgę, tę, w której opisał swój niedawny sen. -Niestety, nie mogę z tobą wyruszyć…- powiedział, tuląc córkę, jego jedyną rodzinę po stracie żony, jakby wiedział że to ich ostatnie spotkanie.- Pamiętaj strzeż tej księgi jak oka w głowie. Mogę na ciebie liczyć?- lekko odsunął od siebie dziewczynkę, tak żeby go dobrze widziała. -Oczywiście ojcze… Ale czy ty wrócisz kiedyś? Czy cię jeszcze zobaczę?-z oczu pięciolatki poleciało parę łez.- Proszę, powiedz że tak! -Wrócę, zobaczysz zanim się obejrzysz. Musisz już iść... Zhìhuì, mając jeszcze kilka łez na policzkach, ruszyła ciemnym tunelem. Od czasu do czasu spoglądała za siebie, by zobaczyć coraz mniejszą postać ojca. Tym czasem w Sali głównej rozegrało się prawdziwe piekło. Huànxiàng wlókł właśnie usmarowanych krwią ludzi, których kiedyś uważał za przyjaciół. Żyli, choć bardzo byli wyczerpani walką. Próbowali się szarpać, nie przyniosło to jednak żadnego efektu. Puścił ich nagle tak żeby jak najmocniej uderzyli głowami o twardą, marmurową posadzkę. -Jesteście żałośni. Kiedyś uważałem was za równych sobie, ale się zawiodłem- wyśmiewał ich oprawca.- Wy mnie lekceważyliście a ja rosłem w siłę. Pokonałem was wszystkich bez problemu- wziął bezwładną głowę Honō i zaczął ją lekko kołysać.- Słabi z was wojownicy, a jeszcze gorsi królowie. - Jesz…Cze…nie…wszys…- próbował coś wymamrotać gromowładny Sandā. -No tak…- burknął pan ciemności.- Na pewno poszedł do tej swojej zasmarkanej dziewuchy… -Jak śmiesz obrażać moją córkę!- wtargnąwszy do sali Feisu, był gotów sam zaatakować oprawcę jego przyjaciół. -Proszę, proszę, proszę, a ja sądziłem, że ściągnięcie cię tu będzie trudniejsze… -Spójrz do czego doprowadzasz naszą krainę! Ona się rozpada… -A raczej rośnie mój drogi… Upodabnia się do jej jedynego prawowitego króla. -Bałem się, że to powiesz...- mag powietrza powoli ale stanowczo wyciągnął z pochwy srebrny miecz ze złotą rękojeścią.- Więc walka jest w tym przypadku nieunikniona… Rozpoczęła się potyczka. Huànxiàng zaczął posyłać w kierunku biegnącego w jego stronę Flisu czarne smugi magii. Mag powietrza z łatwością ich unikał. W pewnej chwili wzniósł się wysoko w górę, nad głowę mrocznego władcy. Odwrócił swoją broń ostrzem do dołu i wycelował potężnym podmuchem w stronę Huànxiàng. Ten jednak w ostatniej chwili uniknął ciosu. Ponownie rozpoczął atak tym razem jego oczy zrobiły się przeraźliwie ciemne. Cały pokój ogarnęła straszliwa ciemność. Z rękawów maga ciemności wyleciały miliony czarnych wron. Sam wydawał się być w transie niespotykanej dotąd mocy. Zaczął się śmiać niczym szaleniec który dopadł ofiarę.